


[podfic] Bare-Pantry Soup

by dance4thedead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: Cooking sometimes reminds him of his childhood.PODFIC ofBare-Pantry Soupbyschweinsty
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] Bare-Pantry Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bare-Pantry Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520121) by [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty). 



> Thank you again to schweinsty for the blanket permission to record your work. Thank you to MC for getting *roped into* this challenge.
> 
> Podfic made during Voiceteam2020 for Team Podfic Gothic.

[ Download this podfic.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yuaigtm6m68tykh/barepantrysoup%28ropethem%29.mp3?dl=1)

  
0:57 - 503KB  
  



End file.
